


Home.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-War, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's home again. Sansa's happy again.<br/>And winter has never been so warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

Winter, at last, had came.   
Sansa sighed pacing through the Godswood.   
The dark stone walls, high around her, made her feel more free than she had ever felt in the last years.   
As the wind rushed between the dark leaves, making her hair and her dress swish, she shivered, but it was a familiar, comfortable cold, like a sort of cuddle from the North.   
When she reached the heart three something broke deep into her.   
She knelt on the dark leaves that covered the ground and her eyes were filled with tears.   
But when she raised them, looking at the face carved in the white wood, she couldn't help smiling.   
The eyes that used to creep her out when she was little, now felt like the ones of a mother.   
Winterfell was everything she had left of her life. Every good memory of her family was there, resting beneath the stone, floating on the warm pools, hanging on the walls.  
And, in the North, between snow and grey sky, she was the only Stark still alive.   
Her and...   
She smiled sweetly caressing her belly.  
 _"He is a Lannister"_ a voice whispered in her mind, but she didn't care.  
That little one would grow in the North, in the cold, in the snow.  
He would learn the story of the family he never got to know, of the last King in the North, of the Hand of the King who got beheaded for being too honourable.   
He would learn the value of family, honour and courtesy.   
He would be a knight and a lord, he would be loved, he would be happy.   
_"A Lannister"_ the voice hissed again. But she smiled.   
After all, she was carrying the son of a righteous man.   
The only man that had treated her with respect, without the slightest interest in her body or her inheritance, that has seen the child in her, protected the innocence left in her torn apart heart, but yet made her feel like a woman when she was ready.   
A man that, after all the mistakes he had done, had redeemed himself by saving her and taking her back home.   
By rebuilding Winterfell, he had restored Sansa's hopes and dreams too.   
And now, thinking with the wisdom she had gained trough the years, seeing with the eyes of a woman instead of the ones of a little girl, she knew that she could be happy even with a life that she would have never dreamed.   
Some steps on the leaves distracted her from her thoughts.   
-My lady, are you well?- a voice asked.   
Sansa got up and looked at the man who was walking towards her.   
When their eyes encountered she smiled, not for courtesy but with real joy, and Tyrion's heart lost a beat.   
-I am. Never been this happy in years. And it's all thanks to you, my lord.- she said beaming.   
-It shows. I've never seen you smiling like this. You look wonderful in your...own habitat.- Tyrion said. Sansa's laughter trilled among the trees.   
-You make me look like an animal, my lord.- she laughed.   
-Well, you are. My little wolf.- he said leaning over to caress her cheeks -And now you are in the wild again. You're free to rebuild your pack.- and he gently stroked her belly.  
Sansa knelt to reach out for him and place a kiss him on his cheek.   
-We will, dear husband. They will be beautiful, our little cubs.- she said sweetly.   
Then she stood up again, held his husband's forearm and, together, they came back in their castle.


End file.
